


Origin Of The Breeze

by warrior_of_wisdom



Series: Castle Town Coffee Shop [17]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Panic Attacks, idk how to tag still, leg and wars bonding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_of_wisdom/pseuds/warrior_of_wisdom
Summary: Who knew a simple road trip could be so eventful?Or: Finding the next clue wasn't anywhere near as easy as the first had been.
Relationships: Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: Castle Town Coffee Shop [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883869
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	Origin Of The Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> me: says i'm gonna update more often  
> also me: hasn't updated in like three days
> 
> (tw: pretty graphic description of a panic attack from "they went over a bump" to "After a moment, he recognized Warrior's voice")

“Origin of the breeze,” Warrior muttered, opening the door to the Foresters’ apartment. “What does that mean?”

Malon looked up from the table, sighing in relief. “You boys were out late,” she said. “I was getting worried.”

“Did you get the next clue?” Shadow asked from where he, Vio, and Green were sitting on the couch.

“Yeah, and it’s confusing as heck,” Legend said. “‘Origin of the breeze,’ what the heck does that even mean?”

“Pardon me?” Vio asked, before he was cut off.

“It makes no sense,” Warrior said, rolling his eyes. “What does it mean?”

“If you could tell me-”

“Is it like some inside joke or something?” Sky said, scratching his head.

“Well, if you would tell me-”

“How the heck are we supposed to figure this out?” Legend said, frowning.

“I keep telling you, I could-”

“It seems _impossible-”_

“Everybody shut up!” Shadow yelled, glaring at everyone in the room. Once everybody was staring at him, he turned red. “Um… Vio has something to say,” he said, clearly embarrassed.

Vio sighed, shaking his head. “What’s the riddle?”

“For the second missing piece, travel to the origin of the breeze.”

Vio squinted for a second, pushing his glasses up, before sighing. “I can’t believe this. You’re all absolute idiots.”

“Oh, so you’ve figured it out?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Then what is it?”

Vio sighed. “Give me a synonym for breeze.”

“...Gust?” Warrior ventured awkwardly.

Vio slammed his hands on the table, clearly about to scream. “You absolute morons! Do you not have a brain in that empty skull of yours?”

“Obviously not,” Legend said sarcastically. “We’re clearly not functioning human beings at all.”

He sighed, rolling his eyes. “What’s a gust made of?” he said, making sure to enunciate each word slowly.

“Wind… _oh my goddess I’m an idiot,”_ Warrior groaned, facepalming.

“Which means the riddle means the same thing as the origin of the wind,” Vio said slowly. “Or, the _origin_ of _Wind.”_

“Which would be the same thing,” Legend said, eyes widening, “since you’re both from Outset Island.”

“So your next destination is Outset,” Hyrule said, walking out of the bathroom. “Isn’t that, like, six hours away?”

“You’d better get going,” Vio conceded.

Warrior turned back to the door of the apartment, before he was stopped by a chorus of complaints. “What?”

“Are you leaving now?” Hyrule asked.

“If I want to get there in any reasonable amount of time, I have to. We have four days left.”

“But it’s dangerous to go alone!” he protested.

“Then I’ll go with him.”

They both turned to Legend, who was standing there with a determined look on his face.

“But-”

“I’m going, Hyrule. End of story.”

“Why are you so determined to come?” Warrior asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Because Wind means a lot to me, too,” Legend said, grabbing the keys on the counter. “Time? Can we take your car?”

“Where are you going?” came the yell from the bedroom.

“Outset Island!”

“This late?”

“It’s where the next riddle said to go!”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Legend saluted, pulling Warrior out the door. “Bye!”

The two of them walked out of the store and outside, running to the parking lot down the street. As Warrior climbed into the driver’s seat, he looked over at Legend. “Why did you want to come?”

Legend took a deep breath, buckling his seatbelt. “You remember what I said earlier about understanding stuff?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I… I guess I kinda get what it feels like to feel like you’re about to lose someone you love. And I don’t want to put you through that alone.”

Warrior looked back at the road as they pulled out of the parking lot, faintly smiling. “Thanks.”

  
  


They were about an hour into the car ride, and it was pretty peaceful overall. They hadn’t needed to make any stops so far, and the car was quiet.

Legend was staring ahead at the road, trying to get his thoughts in order. His brain felt a little fuzzy, and he couldn’t really think about anything.

He leaned his head against the car window, looking at the backs of the cars in front of them, when they went over a bump and his head smacked into the side of the window and then suddenly he was on the floor, curled up into a little ball again.

His breathing rapidly picked up, and he tried to scream but nothing left his mouth. He couldn’t think, couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe as he felt fingers wrapping around his throat-

_“Legend!”_

Who was calling him? As far as he knew, it was just him and Hyrule and Mom and he still couldn’t breathe and it was getting hard to see and he was probably gonna die soon if she didn’t move her fingers-

_“Legend, please answer me! Goddesses, what is going on?”_

He shook his head, curling up tighter as the fingers finally left his throat and he screamed, _screamed so loudly he was sure he was gonna go deaf-_

“Legend!”

His eyes shot open, and his hands went straight to his chest, feeling something tight wrapping around it, and he fumbled around, trying to get it loose, because he still couldn’t breathe and whatever was holding him went completely loose, and someone pulled him close to their chest, and he could feel tears streaming down his cheeks as whoever was holding him ran their fingers through his hair, rocking back and forth and promising that it was all gonna be okay, that he was safe, that he was okay.

After a moment, he recognized Warrior’s voice.

He looked up, seeing the shock of bright blonde hair before seeing his friend’s blue eyes, shining with worry as he held Legend close to his chest, whispering, “It’s all gonna be okay, buddy, I promise.”

Legend could feel Warrior’s scarf wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and he clutched it close, smelling the familiar scent of his friend and slowly calming down.

“W-what just happened?” he asked, his voice shaking.  
“You had a panic attack,” Warrior said, rubbing circles on Legend’s back. “I think you had a flashback too. You kept screaming for someone to stop choking you. I had to pull over, to make sure you were okay.”

Legend let his head rest on Warrior’s chest, feeling the rhythmic rising and falling of his breathing. “Why does this keep happening?”

“Huh?”

“I had the same thing just a couple days ago,” he whispered. “On the way to the hospital. It wasn’t that bad, though.”

“This stuff will keep happening for a while,” Warrior said, wrapping his arms around Legend and holding him close. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” They both couldn’t help but wince at how badly Legend’s voice cracked.

“I don’t really know,” he said. “But I did a little bit of research into psychology and stuff, and this stuff is like a trauma response. Something that your brain does to deal with it. I don’t know why.”

“I hate it.”

“I’m sorry.”

Legend leaned into Warrior’s chest, letting out a sigh. “When is it gonna stop?”

“I don’t know if it will,” he said. “I wish it would, though.”

Legend sighed, burying his face in Warrior’s chest. “Sorry for getting your shirt dirty,” he said, his voice muffled.

“It’s not a problem,” Warrior said softly, and the two of them remained there for another minute or so.

Eventually, Legend shifted, moving back into his seat. “Sorry about that,” he mumbled.

“There’s nothing wrong,” he said. “I pulled over next to a gas station. Do you want anything?”

Legend’s eyes widened. “Can you get me a slushie?”

“Sure,” he said. “I’ll be right back.”

As soon as he was alone again, Legend let out a sigh, leaning his head against the window. He had absolutely no clue what had just happened, and he hoped it wouldn’t happen again. But based on what Warrior said, it might happen again, and he definitely wasn’t going to be prepared.

He shut his eyes, checking the time. It was almost nine, and judging by how long the drive was, they probably wouldn’t be there until… two in the morning. How nice.

Warrior got back a minute later, opening the car door and handing Legend the slushie. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly.

“Probably not,” he said as they pulled out of the parking lot, driving back onto the highway. He took a long sip of the drink, shivering as a brain freeze came on.

It made him feel numb, and he honestly enjoyed it.

The rest of the ride was quiet, with Warrior keeping his eyes on the road and Legend leaning back in the seat. After five long hours and two more stops, they drove over the bridge to Outset Island.

“You remember where we need to go, right?” Legend said, his words slurring together.

Warrior looked over at him. “It’s literally almost three in the morning,” he said. “That’s way too early. We can go in the morning.”

“You just said it’s the morning, though.”

“A reasonable time, you idiot. I’m not waking up whoever lives there at three in the morning.”

“What are we gonna do?”

“Rent a motel room, or something. Didn’t you get your paycheck earlier? How much money was it?”

“Probably more than I should be paid.”

“How much money was it, Legend?”

“...Like, almost a thousand dollars, I think?”

Warrior let out a long whistle. “That’s a lot.”

“I know,” Legend said, clearly too tired to keep his eyes open.

Warrior sighed. “That settles it. We’re getting a motel room.”

“Okay…”

He drove through the small town for a little while, eventually coming across a small motel. He paid for a room for the night, and walked back out to the car to wake up Legend. The two of them walked into the room, swiftly locking the door behind them.

Legend would have immediately fallen onto the bed, if not for Warrior holding him back. “We have to check for bedbugs first.”

Warrior quickly checked both mattresses, giving Legend a thumbs up once he confirmed they were all clear. The younger boy immediately fell onto one of the beds, rolling onto his back. Warrior climbed into the other bed, not even bothering to change before turning out the light.

He was almost asleep when Legend said, “Warrior? I think someone’s watching us.”

“Go to sleep, Legend,” he groaned. “You’re probably just seeing things.”

“But-”

“It’s probably nothing. Just get some sleep, and you’ll feel better in the morning. You’ve had a rough night.”

Legend relented, closing his eyes and almost immediately falling asleep.

  
  
  


They were both fools, that was for sure.

Legend was quite perceptive, but easily tricked, and Warrior had completed his own job for him. Now, the two of them were fast asleep, not even noticing the fact that there was someone else in the room with them.

The figure crept towards the two of them on silent feet, completely disregarding the person on the left. No, Legend was the one he had come for.

The person could see his chest rising and falling as he slept peacefully, the moonlight filtering through the blinds and making his strawberry blonde hair shine. He sighed, walking closer to his bed and crouching down by Legend’s side.

“Soon, this will all be over,” he whispered. “Soon, you’ll be home, where you belong. Soon, you’ll be mine.

“But until then, I’ll wait. I’ve waited seventeen years for this moment, after all.”

The figure stood up, leaning over and brushing a fallen lock of hair out of his face. In response, Legend let out a soft breath, leaning into the hand that cupped his face.

The figure smiled. “Well, look at that. You already recognize me.”

He leaned over, planting a soft kiss onto his forehead before walking away. He didn’t leave without one last glance back at him.

“Soon, there’ll be nobody keeping you safe from me. We’ll be together, forever. Isn’t that splendid?”

  
  
  


Morning came much sooner than it should have, in Legend’s opinion.

Warrior was shaking him awake, saying, “We need to go. We’re going to have to drive another six hours today, and I want to get home.”

Legend groaned, sitting up. “Do we have to do this so early?”

“It’s ten in the morning,” Warrior said, wrapping his scarf around his neck, and pulling Legend off of the bed. “At this rate, we won’t be getting home until five.”

Legend sighed, standing up and pushing a hand through his hair. “When do we have to leave?”

“Now,” Warrior said, walking out the door. Legend ran after him, trying to keep up.

“How long will it take to get to your old house?” he asked as they got in the car.

“Only about fifteen minutes,” he said, pulling up the directions on his phone. “It isn’t too far away.”

They drove off as fast as they could, arriving at their destination quickly. Warrior was out of the car in a flash, leaving Legend in the dust as he struggled to keep up.

He knocked on the door, adjusting the length of the scarf around his neck. A middle-aged woman opened the door, smiling as she saw the two of them.

“Hello,” Warrior said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. “I know this is probably a little weird and you didn’t expect this, but, uh… I grew up here, and I just wanted to check out the house, if that’s okay.”

“Aw, that’s perfectly fine!” she said. “I’m Saria. What’s your name?”

“I’m Warrior,” he said, slowly relaxing. “Thank you for letting us in.”

Saria seemed to frown at the name, before opening the door a little wider. “If you’d like to come in, you may. It’s a little bit of a mess—the kids have been playing around all day.”

Warrior smiled, grabbing Legend’s hand and pulling him in. “Thank you.”

The two of them walked in, Warrior quickly gaining a wistful look on his face. “I remember this place,” he said, fondly smiling.

“So you grew up here?” Saria asked, pushing her short, brown hair out of her face.

Warrior nodded. “My brother and I were born on Outset, but we had to move last year because of our dad’s job.”

Saria cocked her head to the side. “Are the two of you brothers?”

“Oh, no, I’m just a friend,” Legend assured, looking around the house.

Saria nodded, looking over at the table. “I really don’t mean to be a bother, and I’m sorry if this is a strange question… but would your last name happen to be Knight?”

Warrior exchanged a glance with Legend, who had immediately straightened up. “Um… yeah. Why?”

Saria walked over to the table, grabbing an envelope and handing it to him. “This had your name on it. I thought it might have just accidentally been addressed to the wrong place, but there was no return address.” She held it out, and Warrior had to restrain himself from grabbing it.

“When did you get this?” he asked.

“Just a day ago,” she said as he took the envelope, opening the flaps and pulling out the small piece of cardstock.

_Your next destination is the location where destiny lied._

“That makes no sense,” Legend muttered, looking over Warrior’s shoulder. Unfortunately, Saria seemed to hear him.

“What doesn’t make sense?”

Warrior winced. “Um… the two of us kinda got swept into a country-wide scavenger hunt.”

Saria furrowed her eyebrows. “Do you mind if I see it? I’ve always been good at riddles and things like that.”

Warrior chewed on his lip, thinking about it for a moment, before he held out the card to her. Saria pored over the page, frowning. “I think I might have a vague idea of what it’s talking about.”

Legend’s eyes lit up. “You do?”

Saria nodded. “I’m a red string,” she said. “About twenty years ago, I dated a man named Time Forester. We thought we were soulmates, but the day he proposed, I met my actual soulmate, Mido. We had to cut off our relationship that day, but I still remember—is there something wrong, boys?”

Legend coughed. “Sorry, did you say Time Forester?”

“...Yes, why?”

“He’s, uh… he’s my boss,” Legend replied. “And his little brother’s boss, too.”

Saria smiled. “Oh, I didn’t know that! Is he doing well?”

“Yeah, he found his soulmate a while back, and they have two kids now,” he said. “There’s been a lot of rough patches recently, but we’re going to get through it.”

Saria let her arms fall to her sides. “I’m glad he’s doing well,” she said, “and I’m glad I was able to help you two with your riddle—oh! I never told you the location!” She let out a laugh. “The night he proposed to me, we were at Kokiri National Park. That’s probably the place you’re looking for.”

“Thank you so much,” Warrior said, and his relief was clear to Legend in the way that his shoulders sagged and he let out a relieved sigh. “That’s really helpful.”

Saria smiled, as the two of them walked out of the house. “You’re welcome back here any time!” she called, waving goodbye.

As soon as they got back in the car, Warrior let out a long sigh. “I feel a lot better now,” he said.

“Good for you,” Legend said, rolling down the window. “Are we going home now?”

“Yeah,” Warrior said. “Let’s go home.”

And on the ride home, the two of them were finally able to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone gets the tiny heathers reference i'll bake you internet brownies  
> they're much better than internet cookies, i promise


End file.
